


救赎第三部36

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部36

第36章 

　　擒住一名宫人，尤其是个年过半百丝毫不会武功的宫人，对于燎原君来说简直不费吹灰之力。

　　他将那人带回栖梧宫，如殿下所言，没有惊动任何人。

　　他守在宫门外，不让一个人进入。

　　日头渐渐移至树顶，蝉鸣声也越发嘈杂起来。殿外人来人往，有奴婢拿着粘竿去粘蝉儿，也有宫人捧着饮食器具从廊下走过。

　　他静静看着，牢牢守着，不移一步。

　　不知过了多久，忽然听到殿内有重物落地的声音。一惊之下顾不得许多，执剑闯了进去。

　　那宫人跪在地上，似惊似惧，喉头发出细细的哽咽。

　　“殿下。”他几步抢到润凰身边，单膝跪了下去。

　　润凰双手撑在案上，头垂得低低的，案上器物悉数被拨倒，狼藉的落了一地。

　　他看不到润凰的脸，只能听到短促的呼吸声。

　　“殿下。”他担心极了，忽见润凰颤颤的抬起一只手，似要抓住什么。

　　他连忙握住，刹那间被那冰冷的指尖惊了一下。他觉得自己像握住了一块寒铁，昔日那炽热得宛如烈阳的生命力正从那双手里迅速流失。他握得紧紧的，企图用自己的体温去暖他。

　　“殿下，到底发生了何事？”他沉沉的看向那宫人，目中满是杀气，“是此人得罪了殿下么，属下即刻杀了他。”

　　“燎原君。”润凰慢慢抬起头，他的脸苍白得厉害，就连彤艳的唇也失了血色。

　　“你说，为何人心能恶到这地步。”他一字一字的说着，每个字似嚼碎了再从齿间迸出。噙着血，浸着恨，虽未落泪，却比嘶吼痛哭更让人难受。

　　“殿下！”他不知发生了何事，只能一遍遍的道：“谁让殿下不痛快，属下就去杀了他。”

　　润凰攥得越发用力，指节发白，能听到骨骼错落发出的脆响。

　　“殿下？”

　　润凰再没说一个字，借着他的力道站起来，却不知怎的晃了一下。

　　他连忙扶住，惊觉怀中之人竟是这么脆弱，仿佛一碰就碎。他不懂为何突然就变成这样，明明今早还好好的。

　　“我府中侍卫，名下暗卫都由你调动，宗人府中的卷宗也任凭你翻阅。”润凰从怀中取出一块令牌放在他手中，将声音压得低低的，“彻查齐王旧人，记住，不要放过任何一处。”

　　慢慢合起他的手指，让他牢牢攥紧那块令牌，“查出我母后的真正死因，当年除了王贵妃，还有何人害我母后。燎原，别让本王失望。”

　　那宫人就是当年伺候王贵妃的女官，说来也奇怪，齐王谋逆，一干党羽包括宫人都被清除殆尽，偏偏留下了此人。也许这就是冥冥中自有天意吧！

　　唯一的人证，也是揭开这场惊天骗局的重要棋子，自然要好好看护起来。

　　没人知道那日栖梧宫中发生了什么，也没人知道那日颖王见过了谁，只是从此颖王府内多了一个不知名的老仆役。

　　日子一天天过去，润凰饮食如常，身体却以肉眼可见的速度迅速消瘦了下去，倒显得那双凤目更大了些。他时常坐在廊下，怔怔的看着一池水景，却又像什么都没看。

　　润瑜哪怕再忙，也会抽空来陪他，反倒是润璋经常看不到人。问起，润瑜总是神色淡淡，只说端王贵人事忙。

　　问的次数多了，他也就不再问了。

　　伺候他的奴婢有谨慎的，也有年轻嘴碎的。他神色倦怠，脾气却比先前柔和了许多。那些年纪轻的仆役们便大着胆子跟他说笑，不经意间透出朝堂上的一些讯息。

　　他也就知道两位兄长在他面前表现出的不过是个假象，如今的朝堂已是剑拔弩张，一触即发。

　　端王声势赫赫，全不顾天子威仪，屡屡逼迫。

　　兄长隐忍再三，一退再退，已退无可退。

　　“你明明答应过的，为何要骗我？”他紧紧抓住衣襟，掌中有一方坚硬的物事，正是那块时刻不离身的龙玉。

　　一时想到润璋的柔情蜜语，一时又想到端王的咄咄逼人。他又气又恨，一把扯下那块龙玉就要往地上砸去。

　　可是舍不得啊！

　　他犹豫了再犹豫，气极了把那块玉往案上一丢，正落在那一摞厚厚的书信上。

　　那是燎原君整理出的证据，他只看了一遍就不敢再看，桩桩件件不容辩驳。

　　眼前变得虚幻起来，雪白和昏黄交织成一片。他抖着手指在案上摸索，不知推了多少东西，也不知倒了多少东西，最后终于抓住了那块玉。

　　玉是暖的，手心却是冷的。

　　他看着那精致的纹路，忽的喉头一甜喷出一口血来。雪白的纸张染满了殷红，如盛开的花。

　　“陛下已经累了一日。”黄给使从奴婢手中取过巾帕递给润瑜，“还是先歇息吧，这里有奴婢。”

　　润瑜摇头，将冰冷的巾帕覆在润凰额上，“还是烫得厉害……”蹙眉，“今早不是好好的么，怎的忽然又发起热来？”

　　“御医说殿下忧思过度。”黄给使轻声道。

　　润瑜凝视着润凰的睡颜，“纸终归包不住火，该知道的，早晚要知道。你传令下去，让他们不必拦阻，必要时帮一帮颖王。”

　　这次的发热来得古怪，退得也古怪，夜半时分润凰睁开眼睛，发现润瑜正伏在床边沉睡，

　　他想为他盖上被子，略一动，才发现手被紧紧握着。

　　“凤凰儿，别怕。”男人紧闭双目，呢喃着梦呓。

　　他叹息一声，“捧来堕胎药的人想要你活得好好的，温柔体贴笑颜如花的人却日夜想让你死。眼之所见未必是真，耳之所闻未必是真，世事莫不如此。”

　　端王府的东西依然源源不断的送来，他却再也没有收下一件。

　　润璋敏锐，他知道润凰的身上一定发生了什么事。求见了几次，均被拒之门外。

　　他敢闯皇帝的御书房，却不敢闯颖王的栖梧宫。他能挥剑斩杀朝廷大员，却不敢对栖梧宫的侍卫动手。

　　“凤凰，是我，开门。”他拍着宫门大叫，“我知道你在里面，开门。”

　　“端王殿下，颖王殿下已经歇下了。”黄州柔声细语，那一脸的恭谨让他越看越气，恨不得一个窝心脚踹过去。

　　“黄给使，你果然深得圣心啊！”他冷笑连连，“有你们这些人日夜在他耳边唆摆，何愁凤凰不和本王离心？”

　　“端王说笑了，奴婢只是伺候殿下罢了。”

　　“众口铄金积毁销骨。”端王咬牙切齿，狠狠看一眼那紧闭的宫门，拂袖而去。

　　直到出了东华门，他才容许自己露出一丝软弱。双目一闭，睫上有泪光闪动，“凤凰啊凤凰，润瑜步步紧逼，我步步后退，你可知再退下去，我就要被你那兄长活吞了啊！”

　　“殿下，端王已经走了。”燎原君合上窗子，走到润凰面前单膝跪下。

　　润凰坐在椅上，他跪在地上，正好与之平视。

　　但是润凰却没看他，那双漆黑的凤眸定定看着前方。他顺着视线看过去，只见到那扇紧闭的宫门。

　　“殿下既舍不得端王，为何刚才不与他相见？”他才不管什么权谋争斗，只要润凰想要，无论是什么，他就要为他达成。

　　“不错，我们是该见一面了。”润凰的声音轻且冷，如一缕寒风拂过，“那位宫人的书信写好了么？”

　　“写好了。”

　　润凰从怀中取出一个锦囊，“将它，连同书信一道投到端王府去。”

　　锦囊里空无一物，泛黄的刺绣已有一定年头。

　　燎原君领命而去，润凰闭上双眼，两行清泪缓缓流了下来，“皇兄，今夜子时，我宁愿你不来。”

　　


End file.
